


[Podfic] Eight-Legged Freaks  |  written by anniespinkhouse

by Sylvia_Locust



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Animal Transformation, Audio Format: MP3, Crack, Halloween, Kissing, M/M, POV Outsider, Podfic, Podfic Length: 30-45 Minutes, non-explicit sexual references, spiders (not particularly scary ones)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-28
Updated: 2016-07-28
Packaged: 2018-07-27 09:36:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7612990
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sylvia_Locust/pseuds/Sylvia_Locust
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sam/Dean (Wincest) Outsider POV. Takes place early in season 8 but no particular spoilers except for Sam’s hair. Biddy owns a candy store. She also talks to spiders. When FBI agents Sam Smith and Dean Jones investigate a possible haunting, on Halloween evening, the consequence of Dean eating too much candy is disturbing. It’s a race against time for Sam to find a way to return Dean to normal.</p>
            </blockquote>





	[Podfic] Eight-Legged Freaks  |  written by anniespinkhouse

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Eight-Legged Freaks.](https://archiveofourown.org/works/549435) by [anniespinkhouse](https://archiveofourown.org/users/anniespinkhouse/pseuds/anniespinkhouse). 



> Recorded in January 2014. Thanks to anniespinkhouse for letting me record this, and thanks to smalltrolven for letting me use the art, which was created for the 2014 spn_bigpretzel reverse micro bang.

[mp3](http://www.mediafire.com/download/8jodhusv78qzq6m/8LeggedFreaks.mp3)


End file.
